luka
by jena florn
Summary: ini tentang taehyung yang terluka, ketakutan, keluarganya kacau. Jimin hanya ingin selalu ada untuk taehyung! [jimin taehyung vmin minv bts members]


**Park Ji Min, Kim Tae Hyung from BTS.**

 **Other BTS members as cameo.**

 **Luka © jena florn**

 **Bromance, friendship; VMin. Typos.**

 **Inspirasi dari MV I Need You, Run, dan Stigma.**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata

(ini tentang taehyung yang terluka, ketakutan, keluarganya kacau. Jimin hanya ingin selalu ada untuk taehyung! [jimin taehyung vmin minv bts members])

* * *

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!" Tae Hyung menjerit. " _APPA_! Kumohon!"

Tae Hyung berdiri di ambang pintu, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Di hadapannya ibunya sedang tersungkur, berdarah, dan menangis dipukuli sang ayah secara semena-mena. Mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah yang sudah amburadul. Ayahnya mabuk, itu berarti ia akan hilang kendali dan mengamuk seperti orang kesetanan.

Ayah Tae Hyung menoleh ke arah Tae Hyung. Tangannya masih menjambak rambut ibu Tae Hyung. Ayah Tae Hyung tak mempedulikan kehadiran Tae Hyung lagi. Ia kembali menjambak rambut ibu Tae Hyung, lalu memukulinya tanpa ampun.

"Brengsek! Jangan sakiti ibuku!"

Tae Hyung mendorong ayahnya dan menonjok pipi sang ayah. Pria itu tersungkur. Dia terlihat bingung dan diam di tempatnya. Menatap Tae Hyung yang memeluk ibunya dan menangis.

" _Eomma, gwenchanayo_?" tanya Tae Hyung. "Maaf karena Tae Hyung terlambat datang, _Eomma_."

Ibu Tae Hyung tak mampu berkata-kata. Dia hanya terkulai lemah dalam pelukan Tae Hyung. Tae Hyung menangis.

* * *

"Rasanya kau menjauh dari teman-teman. Kau juga lebih anteng dan tak banyak omong."

Park Ji Min mengatakannya ketika ia dan Tae Hyung sudah menjauh dari tempat ramai. Mereka berdua menyusuri jalanan komplek yang sepi dengan lampu jalan yang temaram. Hari mulai gelap, suhu sekitar mulai menurun.

"Begitukah?" tanya Tae Hyung. Terdengar enggan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Tae?" tanya Ji Min.

Ji Min bertanya tak sekedar penasaran, ia juga peduli. Sebab lelaki yang berada di sampingnya ini, adalah teman yang dia kenal begitu banyak omong, hiperaktif, tukang rusuh dan bikin onar, tiba-tiba saja belakangan ia jadi pribadi yang lain. Meski Tae Hyung masih sering banyak omong dan melakukan tindakan konyol tak jelas, Ji Min kerap menemukan Tae Hyung begitu diam, seolah berada di ruang yang tak mampu Ji Min masuki.

Tae Hyung sering melamun dengan wajah murung. Ji Min tidak tahu kenapa, padahal ia dan Tae Hyung teman dekat.

"Tae- _ya_ , ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kau boleh bercerita padaku," ujar Ji Min, usai tak ada balasan dari Tae Hyung atas tanyanya tadi.

"Kenapa aku harus bercerita padamu? Ada hal-hal yang tak perlu kau tahu, Ji Min."

Tae Hyung terdengar sinis.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ji Min. "Kita teman, Tae. Aku bersedia—"

"Aku dan yang lain juga teman, tapi mereka tak seingin tahu kau. Jangan berlagak seolah kau perlu tahu semuanya. Kalau kau sudah tahu ceritaku, kau pikir kau mau apa? Membeberkan pada orang lain? Menertawai? Membiarkan begitu saja? Menceritakan padamu tak ada untungnya," ujar Tae Hyung. Mimiknya jengkel. Dia melangkah lebih lebar untuk mendahului Ji Min.

Ji Min susah payah coba menyejajari langkah Tae Hyung.

"Brengsek kau! _Ya_! Aku memang tak bisa berbuat banyak, kau bahkan tak percaya aku bisa jaga rahasiamu itu. Tapi aku teman dekatmu, Tae! Datang padaku kalau berat, kalau capek, aku di sini bukan cuma jadi kawan untuk kau bersenang-senang!"

Tae Hyung memelankan langkahnya. Ia menghembuskan napas berat. Benar, harusnya Tae Hyung tidak berlaku kasar pada Ji Min. Ia dan Ji Min lebih dari sekedar teman. Mereka teman dekat; sahabat.

Ji Min telah berdiri di hadapan Tae Hyung. Dia meraih tangan kiri Tae Hyung, melihat telapak tangan lelaki itu yang terdapat bekas luka gores memanjang. Lalu mendongak untuk melihat wajah Tae Hyung yang tampak lelah. Tangan Ji Min menyibak anak rambut yang menutupi pelipis Tae Hyung dan menemukan bekas luka di sana.

"Aku tahu kau terluka. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk bertanya," adu Ji Min. "Tadinya aku mau tetap diam, ini urusanmu. Tapi lukamu makin banyak, pasti sakit. Aku tidak mungkin diam saja, 'kan?"

Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat Tae Hyung sudah memplester dan memberi antiseptik luka-lukanya. Ia memang sering terluka belakangan. Benar kata Ji Min, rasanya sakit. Lukanya mungkin tak seberapa, tapi melihat luka itu mengingatkan Tae Hyung pada setiap penyebab si luka.

Pada ayahnya, pada ibunya, pada darah, jeritan, tangisan.

"Ayahku buat ulah, Ji Min." Tae Hyung mulai membuka mulut. Matanya kelihatan berkaca-kaca. "Belakangan, dia mulai sering mabuk, menyakiti ibu, memukulinya. Ibu terluka, berdarah, kadang sampai pingsan. Aku berusaha melindungi ibu semampuku. Tapi ayah malah memukuliku juga. Ibu bilang dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak menyalahkan ayah. Dia memarahiku kalau aku melawan ayah. Ibu membelanya, Ji Min."

Ji Min terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pelaku yang menyakiti Tae Hyung adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ji Min kira Tae Hyung terlibat perkelahian dengan temannya.

"Tae- _ya_ …"

"Dia membuat kami terluka, Ji Min. Tapi ibu tidak menyalahkannya. Aku takut…."

Air mata Tae Hyung sudah jatuh. Ji Min meraih telapak tangan Tae Hyung dan mengelus punggung tangannya yang tidak terluka.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu yang menimpamu."

"Aku benci ayah yang menyakiti. Ibu yang diam saja dan membelanya. Aku benci mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam," ujar Tae Hyung. "Usai sadar dari mabuknya, ayah akan datang pada kami dan meminta maaf, dia bilang dia menyesal. Tapi esoknya, dia akan memukuli kami lagi ketika dia hilang kendali."

Ji Min menatap luka Tae Hyung. "Ke rumahku, kita harus mengobatinya—"

"Makanya aku menjauh dari teman-teman," sela Tae Hyung. "Aku takut, Ji Min… mungkin kelak, tanpa sadar aku bisa menyakiti orang-orang. Ada darah ayah di tubuhku."

"Tapi kau bukan ayahmu. Kalian berbeda," ujar Ji Min.

"Siapa yang tahu? Aku mungkin menuruni sikapnya…"

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal buruk, entah pada dirimu atau orang lain. Kau akan tetap jadi Tae Hyung yang tidak menyakiti siapapun."

Ji Min mendekat, melingkarkan tangan pada tubuh Tae Hyung. Memeluk Tae Hyung. Tae Hyung tetap pada posisinya. Mendadak Tae Hyung makin takut, Ji Min perlu tahu….

"Ji Min."

"Ya?"

"Tapi aku sudah menyakiti ayahku. Luka di tanganku… aku melempar botol padanya saat ia memukuli ibu. Aku terkena serpihan hingga luka, bahu ayah berdarah, dan malam itu ibu memukuliku karena sudah menyakiti ayah."

Ji Min menangis sambil tetap memeluk Tae Hyung. "Yesus!"

"Aku sudah menyerupai ayah, Ji Min…"

"Tidak, Tae. Kau anak yang baik. Aku di sini. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka sendirian."

Tae Hyung menunduk, menyurukkan wajah ke bahu Ji Min. Menangis di sana.

Setidaknya, meski Ji Min tidak mampu memberi Tae Hyung jalan keluar, belum, tapi ia bisa menyediakan diri untuk Tae Hyung. Jadi tempatnya bersandar, berbagi. Ada di saat Tae Hyung butuh pegangan.

Saat bersama Nam Joon, Tae Hyung merasa punya kakak yang bisa jadi tempatnya melampiaskan kesal, lari, mencari kesenangan. Tapi saat bersama Ji Min, ia merasa punya kawan yang bisa jadi tempatnya berbagi, berlindung, tinggal di tempat dan mencoba menghadapi.

"Hadapilah, Tae. Bicaralah pada ayah dan ibumu saat mereka masih dalam kondisi baik."

"Bagaimana kalau tak berhasil?"

"Bagaimanapun orang tuamu terhadapmu, tetaplah hormati dan cintai mereka. Itu tugasmu. Mereka mungkin menyakitimu, tapi jangan benci mereka," ujar Ji Min.

"Aku tahu."

* * *

1 of 2.

Note: sebenernya ragu ngepublish. terinspirasi dari mv I need you, run, dan stigma. Saya tertarik menyoroti kisah taehyung dan keluarganya.

Oh ya, untuk kamu yang baca ini, barangkali ada di antara kamu yang juga hidup di keluarga yang kacau; jena harap, kamu bisa tetap kuat. Jangan jadi amburadul, kamu harus hidup dengan baik dan bahagia. You're stronger than that shit. Trust me.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Salam sayang,

Jena florn


End file.
